warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mr.123/On the Lookout For...
The computerized and paper Warehouse files on many historical figures have recently been updated to fit newly found information. This includes the creation of many new files for previously undocumented figures and their potential artifacts. Artie has been going through the list several times because a new, large shipment of artifacts came in. Many of their creators were not unknowns, but the Warehouse simply had no information on them prior. Today's task is to search through the new list of people and create an artifact based on that person. Edit: Alright, all of my possible challenging people for artifacts are here. Have a free for all, add any if you want to. People with artifacts created for them will be crossed out to keep track. People currently with unknown artifact(s): Set 1 *Dorothy Dietrich *Peter Wright *Joan Feynman *Max Manus *Shig Murao *Muhammad al-Idrisi *Amy Winehouse *James Chadwick *George Dantzig *Bert Acosta Set 2 *Sid Meier *Hubert Wilkins *Frederick Hoelzel *Armando Socarras Ramirez *Ina Coolbrith *William Batty *Rainilaiarivony *William S. Sadler *Carl Hagenbeck *Luke P. Blackburn Set 3 *Giovanni Martino *Rubin Carter *Diego Marín Aguilera *Jessica Watson *Aimee Semple McPherson *Halotus *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi *Chandre Oram *Omar Khayyám *Kurt Gerstein Set 4 *Ritchie Valens *Lady Saigō *Henry Moore *Helen Gandy *George F. Kennan *L. Ron Hubbard *Wilm Hosenfeld *Władysław Szpilman *Felice Beato *Adriaen van der Donck Set 5 *Vallabhbhai Patel *Georg Forster *Arthur Percival *Ahmose I *Joseph Wright of Derby *Ramón Emeterio Betances *Stede Bonnet *Ima Hogg *Glynn Lunney *Joseph Francis Shea Set 6 *Francis Harvey *Akhtar Hameed Khan *Phan Xích Long *Barthélemy Boganda *Eli Lilly *Red Skeleton *Katharine Hepburn *Louis Comfort Tiffany *Marjory Stoneman Douglas *Tom Crean Set 7 *Daniel Lambert *John Lerew *William Garrow *Neil Hamilton Fairley *Kenesaw Mountain Landis *George Koval *Saul Bass *Franz von Werra *Dobri Dobrev *Dušan Popov Set 8 *Ragnar Lodbrok *Sybil Ludington *Percy Lavon Julian *Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond *Podgórski sisters *Biddenden Maids *Vasily Zaytsev *Lyudmila Pavlichenko *Fred Hoyle *Jocelyn Bell Burnell Set 9 *Chien-Shiung Wu *Barry Bremen *Tomyris *Tennessee Williams *John Woolman *Richard Mingus *Robert Capa *Rob Roy MacGregor *Lampião *Al Jolson Set 10 *Herblock *Wallace Tillinghast *Granville Woods *David Niven *Barney Oldfield *Chico Xavier *Paul Ehrlich *Albert Pierrepoint *Richard Blass *J. Allen Hynek Set 11 *Alfie Fripp *Manuel de Abreu *Don Shula *Brian Josephson *Donald Campbell *Joyce Carlson *Ban Johnson *Kent Cochrane *Clive Wearing *Solomon Shereshevsky Set 12 *Sergei Kourdakov *George Rogers Clark *Edmund Charaszkiewicz *Linus Pauling *Jeremiah Horrocks *Gaius Popillius Laenas *Moses Rose *Nicholas Culpeper *Saint Malachy *Edward Hicks Set 13 *Diego Rivera *Georges-Eugène Haussmann *Pierre-Jules Hetzel *Frank Costello *John Rabe *Olof Palme *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry *William O. Douglas *David Frost *Samuel Byck Set 14 *Abe no Seimei *Chris Gardner *Arghun *Subutai *Ursula and Sabina Eriksson *Barnes Wallis *Abram Petrovich Gannibal *Chen Si *Don Ritchie *Ken Jennings Set 15 *Henri Guisan *Jan Karski *Pio of Pietrelcina *Francis Xavier *Michael Woodruff *Ray Harryhausen *Jerry Bails *Galen Clark *Leo Baekeland *Werner Herzog Set 16 *Leslie Howard *Pygmalion *Henry Royce *Lionel Logue *Desi Arnaz *Villard de Honnecourt *Æthelstan *Richard Hauptmann *Pappy Boyington *J. B. S. Haldane Set 17 *Aristarchus of Samos *Clements Markham *Benjamin Morrell *Albert Ostman *Wassily Kandinsky *Robert Clive *Sam Patch *Rabban Bar Sauma *Empress Myeongseong *Sam Phillips Set 18 *Hosea Williams *Andreas Hofer *Eduard Toll *James Farley *Constantino Brumidi *Stand Watie *Lena Horne *Blind Tom Wiggins *August Derleth *Niccolò de' Conti Set 19 *Thomas Noguchi *Woody Guthrie *Charles Becker *Joseph Philippe Lemercier Laroche *Bobby Driscoll *Arthur MacArthur, Jr. *Jawaharlal Nehru *Teuta of Illyria *Octavia the Younger *Henrietta Swan Leavitt Set 20 *James Rorimer *Walter Ciszek *Nadar *McClure Arctic Expedition *Frederick Russell Burnham *Yasuke *Gene Wilder *Marian Anderson *Otokichi *Antonio Meucci Set 21 *George Gershwin *Jim Garrison *Samuel Mudd *María de Ágreda *Matthew Hopkins *Alauddin Khilji *Gaius Marius *Caspar David Friedrich *Antonio Pigafetta *Alexander Pechersky Set 22 *Svetlana Alliluyeva *John Henry Towers *Theodore Hall *Dominick Pezzulo *Hephaestion *William "Red" Hill, Sr. *Millvina Dean *John Marshall Harlan *Feng Yuxiang *Charles Dawson Set 23 *Robert Emmet Odlum *Alexander Arthur *Pat Nixon *Bayard Rustin *Naguib Mahfouz *Josh Gibson *Rani Lakshmibai *Ignaz Semmelweis *Pancho Barnes *Harun al-Rashid Set 24 *George Biddell Airy *James Beckwourth *Gian Lorenzo Bernini *Maurice Hilleman *Chuck Wepner *Christopher Wren *George B. McClellan *Harry Watts *Joice Heth *Elizabeth Blackwell Set 25 *Federico Fellini *Anneliese Michel *Roman von Ungern-Sternberg *Lavrentiy Beria *Folke Bernadotte *Willi Graf *Giulia Tofana *Jackie Chan *Elizabeth Eckford *Prahlad Jani Set 26 *Lal Bihari *Daniel Burnham *Siegfried Sassoon *Vesna Vulović *Sławomir Rawicz *Henry Dunant *Theophrastus *Oprah Winfrey *Khun Sa *Charles Wheatstone Set 27 *Walter O'Malley *Ralph Chaplin *Willie Sutton *Maimonides *Emperor Gaozu of Han *Joseph Stilwell *Frank Merrill *Jack Jouett *Danny Kaye *Buffalo Calf Road Woman Set 28 *Paul Muni *Kevin Warwick *Simon Wiesenthal *Bernard Herrmann *John Archibald Wheeler *Omar Bradley *Lucille Ball *Pushpa Basnet *Razia Jan *J. Peters Set 29 *John Peter Altgeld *Elmyr de Hory *Jim Steranko *Otto Kretschmer *William Pereira *Nicholas Winton *Alice Huyler Ramsey *Andrei Gromyko *George Psalmanazar *Yoshiro Nakamatsu Set 30 *James Cameron *Zell Kravinsky *Zhenli Ye Gon *Maurice Benyovszky *Timoji *Roger Caron *Herman Lamm *Kane Kramer *Victor Gruen * Charles Joughin Set 31 *John Eleuthère du Pont *Abbie Hoffman *Charles Howard Hinton *Margaret Sanger *Seth Kinman *Father Damien *Francis Nicholson *Mikhail Devyatayev *Satyendra Nath Bose *Robert McNamara Set 32 *Ahmad ibn Fadlan *Eugène François Vidocq *Axel Erlandson *Heinrich Harrer *U Thant *Hermann Detzner *Johnny Roventini *Maria Gaetana Agnesi *William Goebel *Joseph Hazelwood Set 33 *Stephen Decatur *Mysterious Dave Mather *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn *Fred Korematsu *Fauja Singh *Ted Serios *Raphael Semmes *Gan Ying *Victoria Woodhull *Stéphane Breitwieser Set 34 *André the Giant *Pablo Fanque *Dock Ellis *Linda Hazzard *Hadji Ali *Hasekura Tsunenaga *Shen Kuo *Camille Flammarion *Gregor MacGregor *Menes Set 35 *Averroes *Roger de Flor *Chōjun Miyagi *Norrmalmstorg Robbery/Stockholm Syndrome *Edward George Honey *Zhang Zuolin *Bernhard Goetz *Germaine de Staël *Jason deCaires Taylor *Rusik Set 36 *Saint Guinefort *Diane Arbus *Bridey Murphy *David Steeves *Claude Martin *Sonja Schlesin *Branch Rickey *Psusennes I *Forty Elephants Gang *Philip Workman Set 37 *Varian Fry *Airey Neave *Marianne North *Angelo Rotta *Thomas Henry Huxley *Laurence Oliver *Edith Head *Zhu Yu *David Douglas *Philitas of Cos Set 38 *Timur *Władysław Sikorski *Selahattin Ülkümen *Robert Drury *Palle Huld *Michael Scot *Joseph D. Pistone *Sophie Scholl *William Wincapaw Set 39 *Hermann Minkowski *Eddie Chapman *Homer Plessy *Epaminondas *Gerry Rafferty *Baba Vanga *Richard Dawkins *Heraclius *Andrée de Jongh *Terry Fox Set 40 *Alice of Battenberg *Ben L. Salomon *10 Amazing Acts Of Defiance Throughout History *Charles Piazzi Smyth *Edmund Andros *Black Hole of Calcutta *Mildred Seydell *Derek Redmond *Luz Long *Annie Smith Peck Set 41 *Freya Stark *Jesús Vidaña *José Salvador Alvarenga *William Howe *Loretta Perfectus Walsh *Harry McNish *John Pasche *Giordano Bruno *Étienne-Louis Boullée *William Alexander Morgan Set 42 *Karl von Frisch *Ryszard Kukliński *Pete Rose *Victor Hugo *Estevanico *Stanislaw Ulam *Fulgencio Batista *Miep Gies *Olive Oatman *Lise Meitner Set 43 *Vidkun Quisling *James Wolfe *Tigranes the Great *Ingo Swann *Roberto Cofresí *Laura Secord *Henry Ossian Flipper *Ingmar Bergman *Perce Blackborow *Nicole Oresme Set 44 *Esteban the False Prophet *Our Lady of the Perpetually Exempt *Aphra Behn *Barney Barnato *Ronald Wayne *Akashi Motojiro *Gary Webb *Lloyd M. Bucher *Oliver North *William Lewis Herndon Set 45 *Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff *John Hunyadi *William Eaton *Mobutu Sese Seko *Otto Skorzeny *Ferdowsi *Enki *Matthias Corvinus *Thomas Cochrane, 10th Earl of Dundonald *Carl Brashear Set 46 *Eilmer of Malmesbury *Jeanne de Clisson *Lady Hester Stanhope *Nabonidus *Eric Hoffer *Doreen Valiente *Stephen Bishop *George Gamow *Herman of Alaska *Alger Hiss Set 47 *Onfim *Kalpana Saroj *Juan de Zumárraga *Jackie Mitchell *Desmond Tutu *John Clem *Louise Pearce *Poggio Bracciolini *Grandma Gatewood *Epictetus Set 48 *Wen Ho Lee *Ella Harper *Puabi *Max Baer *Juan Luis Vives *Commodus *Rumi *Wilhelm Loeser *Eliza Lucas *Henry E. Erwin Set 49 *Jesús García *Teresa of Ávila *Sidi Mubarak Bombay *Zhou Tong *Jacob Golos *Perce Blackborow *Dōtaku *Christopher Newport *Buscarello de Ghizolfi *John Michell Set 50 *Edwin Moses *Peter Chartier *Jan Kowalewski *Ilie Cătărău *Odoric of Pordenone *Khafra *Albert Sidney Johnston *Jack Buckland *Frederick Selous *Nathan Stubblefield Set 51 *Woodes Rogers *Adah Isaacs Menken *Alvise Cadamosto *Malamine Camara *Ho Feng-Shan *James Stagg *Gabriele Amorth *Seneb *Lech, Czech, and Rus *Melvin Dummar Set 52 *Thomas Cresap *Charles Jeffries *Empress Matilda *Simon Hatley *Stanley Portal Hyatt *Laura Bridgman *Felix von Luckner *Mary Babnik Brown *Hippolyte Bouchard *Harry Schwarz Set 53 *King plate *Caleb Huse *James Beckwourth *Hugh O'Flaherty *Gemelli Careri *Umar *Amleto Vespa *1989 World Series *Pedro Cubero Set 54 *James Dunwoody Bulloch *Bernardino Drovetti *Mary Pinchot Meyer *Jeremy Lin *Adam Rainer *Croesus *Taccola *Joseph Beyrle *Bartolomé de las Casas *Erden Eruç Set 55 *Calogero Vizzini *Standing on the shoulders of giants *József Mindszenty *Josiah Henson *Xu Fu *Stephanie von Hohenlohe *John Graves Simcoe *Jan Žižka *Casimir Pulaski *Archibald McIndoe Set 56 *Terry Southern *E. A. Wallis Budge *Myles Standish *Trần Hưng Đạo *Edward Sabine *E. Michael Burke *Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim *Aimée Crocker *James Colnett Set 57 *Joachim Murat *Aristides de Sousa Mendes *Huolongjing *Raymond A. Spruance *Jedediah Smith *Bonner Fellers *Khosrow II *Ephialtes of Trachis *Gregorio Cortez *James Montgomery Flagg Set 58 *Garrett Brock Trapnell *Eustace Folville *William the Conqueror *Charles R. Forbes *Wen Ho Lee *Louis the Pious *Narmer *Bampfylde Moore Carew *Corrie ten Boom *Anna Leonowens Set 59 *Barbara Hutton *Douglas Corrigan *Billy Mitchell *Tadeusz Kościuszko *Jonathan Wild *Barney Ross *Narai *Guy Gabaldon *Elizabeth Kenny *Wulf Schmidt Set 60 *Cecil Rhodes *Jim Thorpe *Charles George Gordon *John Ericsson *Hua Mulan *Leo Ryan *Babe Didrikson Zaharias *Alton Brown *Mi Fu *Wilmer McLean Set 61 *Haym Salomon *John the Painter *Crispus Attucks *Elizabeth Barrett Browning *John Bodkin Adams *Charles C. Glover *William Brydon *Harry Brand *C. L. Blood *Vilhjalmur Stefansson Set 62 *Charles Edward Stuart *Lawrence Joseph Bader *Louis Fles *Willard Libby *Tony Sarg *Adrian Kantrowitz *Yasser Arafat *Odoacer *Totila *John the Cappadocian Set 63 *Rollo *Ida Silverman *Bhagat Singh *Mother Jones *John Burgoyne *Henry Fox Talbot *Narses *Gracia Mendes Nasi *Philip Melanchthon *Paul Kruger Set 64 *Muhammad Iqbal *William C. Davidon *Winthrop Kellogg *Charles Portal *Vladimir Filatov *Ode de Pougy *Donald Nichols *Saimaluu Tash *Ahmad ibn Tulun *Muhammad Najati Sidqi Set 65 *Blue Fugates *Ourang Medan *Picts *Conair Aviation Flight 448 *Bada Valley *Showboat Branson Belle *Operation Cornflakes *Battle of the Milvian Bridge *Battle of Didgori *Amaravati Marbles Set 66 *Esquiline Treasure *Yama–Ichi War *Carmina Burana *Samoa Air *Lake of the Idols *Heidi Game *Pyréolophore *King of Na Gold Seal *Barbara Bates *Caiaphas Set 67 *William Hewson (surgeon) *Curtis LeMay *Charles Ponzi *Pope John XII *F. Lee Bailey *Farouk of Egypt *George Eliot *Iva Toguri D'Aquino *John Gotti *George Sand *Lee Atwater Set 68 *George Sanders *Leni Riefenstahl *Lyndon B. Johnson *Peter Lawford *Nathuram Godse *Pope Boniface VIII *Spiro Agnew *Lotte Reiniger *Marge Schott *Richard Helms Set 69 *Pope Alexander VI *Robert Moses *William M. Tweed *Strom Thurmond *Philippe Pétain *Pol Pot *Muhammad Ali *Julius Sämann *Adolphe Sax *Harvey Washington Wiley Set 70 *Harold von Braunhut *Charles Joughin *Amaro Rodríguez Felipe *Momofuku Ando *Mike Fink *John Barnes Linnett *Eric Carle *René Beeh *Postnik Yakovlev *Zainul Abedin Set 71 *Carl Christian Hall *Porphyry of Gaza *Castro culture *Shirali Muslimov *Motoharu Okamura *John J. Loud *Krabi–krabong *Ashkelon *Nikolai Vavilov *António Egas Moniz Set 72 *Ilya Ivanovich Ivanov Newly catalogued artifacts: *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Herodotus' Dish *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Lambert Simnel's Leggings *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Anita King’s Lighter *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Artie Moore's Headphones *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Emanuel Leutze's Palette *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Irena Sendler's Dreidel *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *[[Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays|Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays]] *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Jan Wnęk's Angel Figurine *Richard Wetherill's Cattle Brander *C. Everett Koop's Scalpel *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Lottie Dod's Tennis Racket *Jacqueline Cochran's Brooch *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *John Hawkwood’s Lance *Geoffrey Barkas' Collar Stud *Herb Stempel's Headset *Sylvanus Morley's Pith Helmet *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Stamata Revithi's Document *Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Evan O'Neill Kane's Surgical Mask *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' Talisman *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Unsinkable Sam's Paw *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *Irene Morgan's Arrest Warrant *John Howard Griffin's Bus Fare *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Choe Bu's Diary *Thelonious Monk's Hatstand *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Gerald Holtom's Flags *Vladimir Shukhov's Hyperboloid Structure *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Edwin Albert Link's Flight Simulator *Sammy Davis Jr.'s Mezuzah *Gustave Dore's Unpublished Engravings *Maria von Trapp's Devotional Scapular *Adolf Eichmann's Eagle Insignia Badge *Ashoka's Hell *Jesse Pomeroy's Ribbon and Spool *Victor Lustig's Money Box *Hunter S. Thompson's Sunglasses *Jeanne de Clisson's Black Fleet *Eilmer of Malmesbury's Wings *Rusik's Uniform *Menes' Crocodile Scale *Chen Si's Motorbike *John Pasche's Rolling Stones Poster Design *Karl von Frisch's Beehive *Black Hole of Calcutta Monument *Henry E. Erwin's Medal of Honor *Ella Harper's Shoes *Jesús García's Brake Wheel *Eliza Lucas' Indigofera Seeds *Mary Babnik Brown's Hairs *Amy Winehouse's Microphone *C. L. Blood's Bellows *Mi Fu's Bamboo Scrolls *Hugh O' Flaherty's Bible *Rice Growing Dōtaku Bells *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket *Oprah Winfrey's Coffee Cups *Hua Mulan's Fan *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *Billy Mitchell's Air Force Goggles *Carl Linnaeus' Cravat *Ted Serios' Polaroid Camera *Jim Thorpe's Shoulder Pads *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Charles Jeffries' Skeleton Army Cap *Melvin Dummar's Will *Winthrop Kellogg's Plexiglass Pool *Muhammad al-Idrisi's "The Tabula Rogeriana" *Shig Murao's Copy of "Howl" *James Chadwick's Nobel Prize *George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award *Bert Acosta's Aviator Goggles and Cap *Charles Portal's RAF Pin *Hubert Wilkins' Piece of the Nautilus *Carl Hagenbeck's Circus Wagon *J. Allen Hynek's Telescope *William Batty's Ringleader Bullhorn *Pablo Fanque's Riding Boots *Rainilaiarivony's Lamba *Father Damian's Pandanus Tree *Axel Erlandson's Sycamore Seeds *Seneb's False Door *Stanislaw Ulam's Calculator *Adam Rainer's Measuring Tape *Diane Arbus' Camera *Mary of Jesus of Ágreda's Rosary Necklace *Mary of Jesus of Agreda's Casket *Helen Gandy's Filing Cabinets *Lady Saigō's Kimono *Vasily Zaytsev's Sniper Scope *Vladimir Filatov's Eye-Examiner Light *Portrait of Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond *Podgórski Sisters' Cottage *Biddenden Maids' Cake Pan *James Colnett's Otter Pelt *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Archibald McIndoe's Saline Bathtub *Jan Žižka's Wagenburg Wagons *Casimir Pulaski's and Michael Kovats de Fabriczy's Hessian Cavalry Swords *Frederick Selous' Hunting Rifle *Nathan Stubblefield's First Wireless Telephone *Juan Luis Vives' Quill Set *Chōjun Miyagi's Gi Belt *Chair from the Norrmalmstorg Bank Robbery *Felice Beato's Flash Powder *Jan Karski's Passport *Terry Fox's Marathon T-shirt *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *John D. Rockefeller, Sr. and Jr.'s Top Hats *Mother Jones' Purse *Ralph Chaplin's Original Draft of "Solidarity Forever" *Hadji Ali's Bag of Hazelnuts *Feathers from Diego Marín Aguilera's Flying Machine *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Halotus' Poisoned Feather *André the Giant's Wrestling Singlet *Dock Ellis' Pitcher's Mitt *Linda Hazzard's Wardrobe *Camille Flammarion's Flammarion Engraving *Luke P. Blackburn's Linens *Eli Lilly’s Pills *Red Skelton’s Doughnut Box *William Garrow’s Wig and Bands *Armando Socarras Ramirez's Shirt *Nadar’s Balloon Basket *Marian Anderson's Hair Pins *Ina Coolbrith's Garland of Poppies *Beta Version of Civilization: Call to Power *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi’s Bimaristan *Francis Harvey’s Cordite *Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *Barnes Wallis' Earthquake Bomb Model *Mizzenmast from the Hanging of John the Painter *Thomas Noguchi's Badge *Henry Moore’s Hill Arches *William S. Sadler's Chaise Lounge *Rock Paintings from Saimaluu Tash *Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch *Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water *Teresa of Avila's Cross Necklace Category:Blog posts